


Billie Eilish Songfics

by orangeORmango



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangirling so hard, billie eilish made me do it, billie is my fucking IDOL, if if met her I would die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeORmango/pseuds/orangeORmango
Summary: Songfics from my favorite Billie Eilish songs. Don't ask. It's a new obsession.





	1. Bellyache

_Sittin' all alone_  
_Mouth full of gum_  
_In the driveway_  
_My friends aren't far_  
_In the back of my car_  
_Lay their bodies_

Penny slumped down in the driver’s seat, letting the gun slide to the floor. It gleamed coldly in the streetlamp’s yellow light. She glanced at the backseat, where two of the Ghoulies were sprawled on the cracked leather. Malachai was staring blankly at the bullet hole gaping in his stomach. Blood began to drip on the shocked leader’s boots. Malachai stiffly looked up at Penny, who glared hard into his eyes. He flinched and dropped his gaze.

_Where's my mind_  
_Where's my mind_

Penny patiently sat and waited for the guilt to seep over her. Tick, tock, tick, tock. The sound of her watch was mildly annoying her. She felt numb, as if nothing was real. Her movements were infuriatingly slow. The former Serpent ripped her watch off and rolled down the window. She hurled it out of the car stared into pressing darkness, listening hard for the sound of the metal and leather on concrete.

_They'll be here pretty soon_  
_Lookin' through my room for the money_  
_I'm bitin' my nails_  
_I'm too young to go to jail_  
_It's kinda funny_

The clink of steel against stone never came. Stupid watch. Penny looked at the Ghoulies once more. Malachai was desperately trying to pull himself up from the pale corpses that used to be his friends. His eyes were wide and horrified, mouth open in a silent scream. Weakling. How he ever became leader was something that remained a mystery to Penny. She should hurry up before they came for her. Ha. She’d be out of the state before they realized she was missing.

_Where's my mind_  
_Where's my mind_  
_Where's my mind_  
_Where's my mind_

Penny leaned down and snatched up the gun again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Nothing was going her way. Malachai wasn’t dying the way he was supposed to. Her body wasn’t moving properly. Her mind felt foggy and heavy. Anger took over her. She felt helpless. Her fingers twitched hungrily, clenching around the familiar cold steel. She twisted around and bit her lip before aiming shakily and firing. Malachai gave her one last look, his eyes filled with sadness and one other thing she couldn’t identify before he twitched once then lay still. Absolutely infuriating. Interesting how guns were more reliable and steady than people. The vague thought flitted through her mind, half-formed and useless.

_Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover_  
_What an expensive fate_  
_My V is for Vendetta_  
_Thought that I'd feel better_  
_But now I got a bellyache_

Penny leaned back in her seat, resting her feet on the wheel. She threw the gun at Malachai’s head. Useless boyfriend. Could’ve done so much better. Speaking of useless boyfriends, Penny mused, chewing on her lip. I wonder what Pastel Daughter sees in the youngest Jones. Waste of time. Pity that FP’s son was such an asshat. 

_Everything I do the way I wear my noose_   
_Like a necklace_   
_I wanna make 'em scared like I could be anywhere_   
_Like I'm wreck-less_

The stench was starting to bother Penny. Of course. Leave it to the Ghoulies to ruin what would have been a perfect day for her. Even when they were dead they were annoying. Terrible, terrible day. Penny spit angrily in the direction of the pale corpses then yanked on the car door. She flung it wide open, not bothering to take anything with her. That was a past life, compacted into a gore-stained car.

_I lost my mind_  
_I don't mind_  
_Where's my mind_  
_Where's my mind_

Penny broke into a sprint once she regained her balance. Her feet hardly touched the ground. It felt almost like flying. Maybe she was going insane. Wouldn’t be the first time someone in her family did. Penny ticked off the people on her fingers as she fled the scene of the crime. Grandpa: index finger. Uncle: middle finger. Mother: Ring finger. Betty: Pinky. 

_Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover_  
_What an expensive fate_  
_My V is for Vendetta_  
_Thought that I'd feel better_  
_But now I got a bellyache_

Penny counted the steps too, as she ran. Thirty-five, thirty-six. On and on. Losing your mind. An odd name for losing your grip on reality. If Penny had lost her mind, where was it? Did it get left behind with Malachai?

_Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover_  
_What an expensive fate_  
_My V is for Vendetta_  
_Thought that I'd feel better_  
_But now I got a bellyache_


	2. Come Out and Play

_Wake up and smell the coffee_  
_Is your cup half full or empty_  
_When we talk you say it softly_  
_But I love when you’re awfully quiet_  
_Hm-mm, quiet_  
_Hm-mm_

Jughead woke up the warm smell of coffee. He slowly sat up and inhaled deeply. Betty was already awake next to him, her legs tangled in the sheets that should have been washed a week ago. She smiled at him and handed him a large white mug, steam curling up into the air. They didn’t get up until almost noon that day, speaking softly to each other and occasionally letting out a soft giggle.

_You see the piece of paper_  
_Could be a little greater_  
_Show me what you could make her_  
_You never know until you try it_  
_Hm-mm_  
_And you don’t have to keep it quiet_

When Betty asked to see his writing, Jughead gave her an anxious smile and leaned over to reach underneath the bed. Betty watched him blindly fish around with amusement, still surprised that she had caught the attention of this amazing boy. Jughead slid the packet out, wincing at the sharp rustling of the paper. Betty snuggled up next to him and began to read.

_And I know it makes you nervous_  
_But I promise you it’s worth it_  
_To show ‘em everything you kept inside_  
_Don’t hide, don’t hide_  
_Too shy to say but I hope you stay_  
_Don’t hide away_  
_Come out and play_

It was after about ten minutes of reading when Betty looked up and him, giving him a quick coffee-flavored kiss on the cheek, her eyes soft and honest. Quietly Betty told him he should publish it. Maybe they could contact a local publisher. Jughead shook his head, unable to speak. Putting his writing out there in the world? No way. He was too scared but he didn’t want to admit it. He was afraid of what people would say, if they would like it or not. What if everybody hated it?

_Look up, out of your window_  
_See snow, won’t let it in though_  
_Leave home, feel the wind blow_  
_‘Cause it’s colder here inside silence_  
_And you don’t have to keep it quiet_

“What’s the point of writing it, then? If all that’s going to happen to it is rot underneath your bed?” Betty asked, her voice still quiet but not as soft. Jughead wanted to tell her it was just for him. It wasn’t to get people to like him more, it was to explore his capabilities. Watch characters and worlds far beyond his physical reach blossom underneath his fingertips. _Because_ of him. But the words wouldn’t come. Writing things out was so much easier. Words stuck in his throat, but the flow of ink against a paper was easy. It felt right. Meant to be.

_And I know it makes you nervous_  
_But I promise you it’s worth it_  
_To show ‘em everything you kept inside_  
_Don’t hide, don’t hide_  
_Too shy to say but I hope you stay_  
_Don’t hide away_  
_Come out and play_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo by the way I just lost one of my phones and I'm so angry right now. I need to listen to Billie Eilish because why not and I've looked everywhere. I just know it's going to be like on the couch or something or between a book because it's me so I guess I'll just have to wait. Ugh


	3. COPYCAT

_Don't be cautious, don't be kind_  
_You committed, I'm your crime_  
_Push my button anytime_  
_You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine_

Cheryl grinned at the new girl Veronica Lodge. She knew her gaze was burning into the city girl’s neck but she chose to ignore it, pretending to be deeply involved with the conversation with Jughead, Betty, and Archie. Only a week into the new school year and she already had someone on her back, trying to rule Riverdale High. Maybe it worked to have more than one in charge in New York but Riverdale was a very different story.

_Silver dollar, golden flame_  
_Dirty water, poison rain_  
_Perfect murder, take your aim_  
_I don't belong to anyone, but everybody knows my name_

Cheryl wasn’t very concerned. She could hardly be called a threat. She might try to replicate Cheryl’s power but everybody knew that an original was better than a rip-off. She was trying to take Cheryl’s style and make it better but she was just ruining it. The elder Blossom twin was well-known and respected. Veronica relied on safety in numbers, which was sure to be her downfall.

_By the way, you've been uninvited_  
_'Cause all you say are all the same things I did_

Ha. It felt like forever ago that when the news of the Lodges coming here had brought Cheryl joy. She had thought that they could be best of friends, letting Ginger and Tina fall behind her, forgotten. Obviously Cheryl had known that she would have to teach the girl her place, but she didn’t predict this.

_Copycat trying to cop my manner_  
_Watch your back when you can't watch mine_  
_Copycat trying to cop my glamour_  
_Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?_

She noted that V already had Archie and Betty wrapped around her little finger. Jughead wasn’t there yet, and probably never would. It was his nature to be a loner at the edge of the pack. The boy was never at ease, his eyes constantly quickly shifting from side to side. The weak link in Veronica’s slowly growing chain of teens.

_Call me calloused, call me cold_  
_You're italic, I'm in bold_  
_Call me cocky, watch your tone_  
_You better love me, 'cause you're just a clone_

One day Cheryl had even cornered Veronica in the locker room for the stunt she had pulled with the whole “my specialty’s ice” thing. Veronica had immediately gone on defense, her normally calm voice rising to a controlling shout that had no effect on her. How bold of the girl. Cheryl could tell she was used to power. Using her Lodge name and good looks to command those around her. It wouldn’t fool her though.

_By the way, you've been uninvited_  
_'Cause all you say are all the same things I did_

Veronica needed to stop for her own sake before someone got hurt. Cheryl didn’t really mind who did, as long as it taught them a lesson. Mental torture of course. It was so much harder to prove. Losing Jason had also give Cheryl more caution. Cheryl had known from a very young age that once she flew into a rage it was hard for her to stop. She mostly had it under control but her insatiable fury occasionally bubbled near the surface. 

_Copycat trying to cop my manner_  
_Watch your back when you can't watch mine_  
_Copycat trying to cop my glamor_  
_Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?_

“Well, if it isn’t my copycat.” Cheryl stalked into the student lounge completely empty except for the girl studying in the corner. Veronica immediately stiffened and narrowed her eyes. Cheryl could feel her mental shields going up, guarding her emotions and reactions. Good. She knew that this wasn’t just a toddler’s game anymore. It had gone on for too long.

_I would hate to see you go_  
_Hate to be the one that told you so_  
_You just crossed the line_  
_You've run out of time_  
_I'm so sorry, now you know_  
_Sorry I'm the one that told you so_  
_Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry_  
_Sike_

“Look, I’m sorry about the way I treated you. Truce?” Cheryl held out a perfectly manicured hand, bright red nails shiny and curved like claws. Veronica looked at her suspiciously. Cheryl wiggled her hand slightly and imploringly. When Veronica gingerly reached out to shake her hand Cheryl snatched it away. “If this doesn’t stop it will be a war, Daddy’s Girl. There’s only one crown to go around.”

_By the way, you've been uninvited_  
_'Cause all you say are all the same things I did_

Veronica glared at her opponent, eyes narrowing to slits. Cheryl could imagine steam coming out of her ears. Her normally perfect and tanned face turned red. The trick she pulled was petty, Cheryl knew, but she couldn’t resist. The two girls had locked themselves into an arena. Only one could come out alive now.

_Copycat trying to cop my manner_  
_Watch your back when you can't watch mine_  
_Copycat trying to cop my glamour_  
_Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?_


	4. My Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself :P

_My boy's being sus', he was shady enough, but now he's just a shadow_  
_My boy loves his friends like I love my split ends, and by that I mean_  
_He cuts 'em off_  
_(What?!)_

The hairs on the back of Cheryl’s neck rose when she heard the bell announce that someone had walked in. Keeping perfectly still, she tipped her head to the side to hear better. Pop was asking the customer if they wanted a table or stool at the bar. The stranger responded in a low, oily voice. Oh no. It was Nick Sinclair. He had controlled her. Drugged her. Cheryl didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if the Pussycats wouldn’t have come to help her.

_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_Don't love me like he promised_

Cheryl had thought he would have been perfect. But she hadn’t known what was underneath that Good Little Rich Boy mask he wore. He had been charming. Handsome. A gentleman, even. But his motive was dark and twisted. All Cheryl had been to him was a toy. Disposable. 

_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_He ain't a man, and sure as hell ain't honest_

“Hello Cheryl,” The disgusting boy leaned down in her face. Cheryl flinched, her breathing rapid and panicked. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Wanna hang out again? We can take it slower this time, Cher Bear.” Cheryl tried to come up with something to say but her throat dried up. She shook her head rapidly, pressing herself against the red leather seat.

_My boy's being sus' and he don't know how to cuss_  
_He just sounds like he's tryna be his father (Who are you?)_  
_My boy's an ugly crier but he's such a pretty liar_  
_And by that I mean he said he'd "change"_

The terrified redhead found her voice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why are you even here?” Cheryl struggled to keep her voice steady, her mind racing. She felt cornered. She didn’t know how to tell him to stop, so she played dumb instead. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_Don’t love me like he promised_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_He ain’t a man and sure as hell ain’t honest_  
_My boy, my boy, my friends, I love my split ends_  
_(Alright dude, go trip over a knife)_

“Hey, City Boy. Get out of here. You’re not wanted.” A firm voice called out from behind them. Cheryl and Nick twisted their heads at the same time. Toni? The tiny Serpent stalked over to Nick and grabbed his arm. “Are you playing at being deaf? I said get out!” She yanked him to his feet and tugged him towards the door. Nick struggled and whined in protest.

_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_Don't love me like he promised_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_My boy_  
_He ain't a man and sure as hell ain't honest_

Once Toni had kicked him out with a strong push and a sting of curses she rushed back to Cheryl. Everybody else in Pop’s had the decency to turn their heads away, giving them relative privacy. Cheryl flinched and bit back a scream when Toni reached out and gently touched her hand. “Hey, hey, listen. You’re okay. I’ve got you. I’m not gonna let him hurt you. Not anymore.” The pink-haired girl wrapped a comforting arm around Cheryl. The Blossom heir relaxed slightly and let the tears fall. Maybe this was the last time she had to think of that monster. Maybe she could finally feel safe. 

_You want me to be yours, well, then you gotta be mine_  
_And if you want a good girl, then goodbye_  
_You want me to be yours, well, then you gotta be mine_  
_And if you want a good girl, then goodbye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k but like imagine billie eilish riding a fucking unicorn


	5. Party Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im lightheaded from singing billie's songs for an hour and half straight... i need a glass of water
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if this is shit i just wanted it to be done in time because IT'S BILLIE'S BIRTHDAY  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILLIE i love her so fucking much i cant even

_Hey, leave a message_

Veronica stared hard at the cold device in her hand. Of course he wasn’t going to answer. She should’ve known. Oh well, at least she didn’t have to listen to Archie’s pathetic pleads for her to stay. His annoying whiny voice, tinny and emotionless through the phone.

_Hey - call me back when you get this_  
_Or when you've got a minute_  
_We really need to talk_  
_Wait - you know what_  
_Maybe just forget it_  
_'Cause by the time you get this_  
_Your number might be blocked_

It was a little petty and harsh, Veronica knew, but how else was she going to drill into his head? Veronica locked her lips in anticipation when she pictured Archie’s shocked face. He was a fun toy, but she wasn’t satisfied easily. She needed someone with actual brains. Besides, she wasn’t exactly pleased with the way Archie’s wanting to impress her father had escalated to being his ginger lapdog.

_"Stay" and "bla bla bla"_  
_You just want what you can't have_  
_No way_  
_I'll call the cops_  
_If you don't stop, I'll call your dad_

From the very beginning little Archibald had his eye on her purely for her looks. When she tried to talk anything meaningful she just scratched his head in confusion. He hadn’t even noticed her touches becoming fewer and farer in between, her smiles forced. He had become a literally puppy to her. Very cute, but very dumb.

_And I hate to do this to you on your birthday_  
_Happy birthday by the way_  
_"It's not you, it's me" and all that other bullshit_  
_You know that's bullshit_  
_Don'tcha', babe?_  
_I'm not your party favor_

She doubted he would understand her comparison but she threw it in there anyways. Veronica would bet a hundred dollars he would run straight to Betty to ask her what it meant. And of course Betty would try to explain to him in a sugar-coated version, when she really knew what Veronica was saying. Great minds think alike.

_Look - now I know, we could've done it better_  
_But we can't change the weather_  
_When the weather's come and gone_  
_Books don't make sense if you read 'em backwards_  
_You'll single out the wrong words_  
_Like you mishear all my songs_

Of course Veronica knew that in better circumstances the relationship would have probably worked out. But the fact that she had a criminal mastermind for a father, a manipulated socialite for a mother, and a serial killer on the loose had taken a toll on them. Understandably. Other couples had broken up over less.

_You'll hear "stay" and "bla bla bla"_  
_You just want what you can't have_  
_No way_  
_I'll call the cops_  
_If you don't stop, I'll call your dad_

Archie had a taste for something new, exploring uncharted territory. Veronica knew this for a fact. She had even found a Dating Bucket List in a shoebox under his bed that he had probably written when he was ten. ‘City girl’ was scrawled with clumsy hands across the top, right underneath ‘dyed hair’. Veronica at the time had considered confronting him but decided not to. After all, she wanted to be in power. And a cornered bulldog was a dangerous bulldog indeed.

 _And I hate to do this to you on your birthday_  
_Happy birthday by the way_  
_"It's not you, it's me" and all that other bullshit_  
_You know that's bullshit_  
_Don'tcha', babe?_  
_I'm not your party favor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \if my mental disorder was a person i deadass would fucking murder that bitch  
> im also pissed because i was playing one person frisbee with my ipad on the couch and it landed underneath it and my arm is too short so i cant get it T-T ...dont ask


	6. Billie is my dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a huge fan girl

So yeah this is late as fuck but I won't be updating for a couple days cuz I'm at my beach house for xmas and yeah I'm just lazy as fuck y'all can hate on me I already hate myself

My lips look exactly like the lip emoji it's really fucking creepy I deadass spent five minutes lying in bed thinking about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also thinking of including a chapter where my fav characters and a better version of myself went to a Billie concert and like dressed up as a blohsh for Halloween or some shit so idk tell me what you think but your opinion is going to have a very small hand in my decision


	7. goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me

so guys ive just not been all that great lately... so im taking a break from ao3 cuz i cant seem to write anything that doesnt seem like its been written by a three year old... so im going and writing some shit on wattpad, which is a website i hate but still so... ill be writing billie eilish mostly or maybe MAYBE some original works...   
my username is @missingavocadoz so find me if you care which i know you dont lol 

 

also billie is an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me


End file.
